


Things I Never Said.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, bit of sadness i guess, just some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those last moments, what else could he do but tell the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Never Said.

Grantaire saw the man before anyone else did; saw him stride across the room, one hand in his jacket. It felt to him as though time had stopped- he simply watched the man walk up to Enjolras and pull something from his pocket. He didn't even think about what he was doing, he just moved. Pushing Enjolras out of the way with one hand he turned to the man...and the shot rang out.

The room was silent, he looked into the man's eyes, full of shock as he realised what had happened. Grantaire looked down at his chest, the red blossoming through his shirt. He felt his legs give out and fell to the floor; the man was tackled to the ground as he lay staring. Suddenly he was being turned on to his back, and Enjolras was pressing his hand to the wound on his chest. Grantaire looked at him;

"You're worried.....how strange a look to be aimed at me."

"Shh shh shh, it's okay Grantaire. You're gonna be okay."

Grantaire smiled at him and stretched his hand out, he touched Enjolras' cheek gently. 

"Why are you crying?"

Enjolras didn't answer him but instead grabbed the hand pressed to his face, Grantaire looked around as best he could and saw his friends around him in shock.

"It's okay...I'll be....okay."

Enjolras held his hand in place,

"Why did you do that? Why Grantaire?"

Grantaire looked back at him and smiled weakly,

"You know...you know why."

He groaned as he felt the pain through him, Enjolras' eyes widened in fear.

"Don't be scared Enjolras....it doesn't suit you."

Enjolras pressed against the wound again, trying hard not to look at the blood seeping through his fingers.

"I need to tell you something...please don't hate me."

"I don't, I don't hate you Grantaire, I don't"

Grantaire closed his eyes tightly and gasped for breath.

"Forgive me Enjolras, for I have fallen for you. I always have....My brave....I didn't mean to disappoint you.....I just wanted to be close....."

He lifted his other hand weakly and gripped Enjolras' jacket.

"You need to carry on....don't mourn...me."

Enjolras scrunched his eyes shut and pressed his face into Grantaire's hand.

"I never dreamed that I would be held by you.....shame it comes with such little time left eh?"

Grantaire coughed, blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin and Enjolras shook his head,

"Shhh it's okay Grantaire, it's okay."

Grantaire smiled weakly and pulled Enjolras closer,

"I don't care for heaven now...to feel your hand on mine is all I need. I love you my sweet Apollo."

The last words were a whisper, and as Enjolras watched Grantaire's eyes begin to close he lent in to his ear and whispered,

"You are loved in return Grantaire. I love you."

Enjolras felt Grantaire's hand go limp. He shut his eyes and placed a kiss on Grantaire's cheek before the sobs began to wrack through him. He groaned loudly and let out a scream that chilled every person in the room to the bone. Suddenly there were arms around him and he was being pulled away. Courfeyrac held him as he sobbed. He watched as the others moved Grantaire from the floor, no one seemed to want to look at him. He looked down at the blood on his hands and pulled away from the arms around him. He stood up and picked the gun from the floor.

"Enjolras?"

He didn't answer, and no one moved to stop him as he strode across the room and put two bullets in the man's head. He dropped the gun on the floor and turned back to the others,

"Where is he?"

Combeferre pointed to a room and Enjolras silently walked across the room, before entering the room he turned to Combeferre,

"Leave us for a time."

Combeferre nodded silently; Enjolras entered the room and closed the door. He sat on the floor beside Grantaire's body and watched him,

"You look as though you were sleeping.....I'm sorry Grantaire. I'm sorry."

He pulled Grantaire's lifeless body up and embraced him tightly. It was all he could do to pray that his friend could find some comfort before his soul left forever.


End file.
